Gavla's Comics
}} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' The header used in Gavla's Comics 4.0. |} Gavla's Comics is a comic series that started in early 2008. It consists of ordinary, studio based comics and slightly humorous plot-driven sagas. The comics are very popular and have achieved high status. It has however been plagued with annoying typing errors and text problems and some of the spriting was pretty shoddy. Nevertheless, it has vastly improved over time. The PGS's and the Contract The comics have attracted a ridiculous amount of PGS's over time. An odd thing was that PGS's would have to sign a contract. This contract gave Gavla the right to said PGS's character's and said PGS's the right to use Gavla's characters. In the saga's nearly all of them fight with Gavla. Current PGS's * Unknown * Unknown * Unkown * Unknown Retired PGS's *009 *Ihu Toa of Watermellons *Oko *Krintask Toa of Acid (He worked for the baddies) *RSDNA *Vamprah9588 *Hukster The Characters Heroes *Gavla *Cahli/Shila *Branden *Mole *Peter *Sprite Villains *Gunnar *PurPal *Green *Makuta Zahrok *Makuta Makron *PurPal's ninjas *Cyshi *Gunnar bots *Super robo army *Gold Rahkshi *Strogg *Shadow Toa ---- The 4.0 year For the past three months Gavla has been making deals, cuts and pastes with people for 4.0 of his comics. During the last month, time was running short and Gavla was without new panels, but that changed when he joined a professional sprite group on another site, with there help, 4.0 panels were made. And 4.0 coulds start. After meeting the much talked about Destr, Gavla was givin chim 2.0 nine shade, and is set to reseve a higher shaded one soon. More shades per season. 4.0 also has less characters then 3.0 NO PGS YET, but 4 hidden ones are set to be shown. One is possibly Moonshadow of LJ's comics. Gavla has started a sprite and comic co known simply as "Under a Tree Co" A sub part of the MOD which Gavla joined. Under a tree has members from Blade, to Destr, to even Dlakii the mudkip man himself. What Gavla and this group plan to do is unknown, but being in the group lets each member get special panel requests and such. What Gavla has planned during 4.0 is unknown, but hints at his new effects have been shown, nine shade, large new epic panels, Dlakii as a fan, alot has gone on up till 4.0 and many things have started to shift to Gavla's "Plan" so to speak. Though what the plan is, he wont say. 4.0 jumpstarted with an intro and a Blade Titan974 birthday comic series, but due to recent incidents, it wasn't finished with Gavla taking a bit of a hiatus. The 00-Clones Gavla has five key clones in the comics. All clones are very evil, and are to be shown soon in the comics. There names are: 001, 002, 003, 004, and 005. Because of the "003 comics" By Vahk, Gavla has had an outburst, and now holds copyright to those five names. Anything 00-above 005 can be used, but the names 001, 002, 003, 004, and 005 can not without Gavla's say so on the matter. A contract has also been made to see this though. Story and Sagas Mata-Nui life/the start The comics started on Mata-Nui. After everyone left for Metru-Nui, Gavla made a red studio and his best friends became characters. After a while of comic making, an evil army of gold Rahkshi known as, "The Army of Darkness" attacked when a PGS named Takanuva Toa of Twilight (Takua's brother) got out of the army's base (under Noob Island) And made his way to my studio. After a long fight, the Army of Darkness's three leaders, Red, Green, and PurPal (PurPal is named PurPal because he is purple and Sir Pickles is his pal) planted a bomb which exploded the studio. And which flung the characters and PGS to the island of the Comic Land. Comic Land After landing in The Bohrok Lord's studio, The Bohrok Lord let me and my friends live there. It is our studio. After many Guest star and PGS comics, The Army of Darkness attacked once again. This time they sent PurPal and their General, Pyro. Pyro and Takanuva fought a long time, but the fight ended when Pyro was thrown into a wall. PurPal and me fought and fought, until PurPal somehow "killed" me. Then the character named Ukcaz, who fell in love with Gavla, killed PurPal. But then we found out that I was okay. PurPal was turned into a molten type thing. But healed himself and attacked, only to be taken away by Red. The Army of Darkness went away to start there attack on China-Nui. PurPal met Red in a weird room, and was thrown into a pot of molten gold. Gavla and team set out with the BZ-Guards to China-Nui. China-Nui saga After the small attack on Bohrok Lord's studio, The Army of Darkness retreated. After a talk with the BZ-Guard, Gavla and friends set of to China-Nui. Over time, it is shown that The Army's main leader, Red, is Gunnar, Gavla's brother. The AoD (Army of Darkness) is on China-Nui to find the gold plate. The plate can destroy Gunnar, and it could power him to be able to do anything. After many battles, the BZ-Guard plan to bomb the island to rid it of Gold Rahkshi. Gavla meets up with Gunnar, and after a long battle, the gold plat plants it's power into Gavla and Gavla finally kills Gunnar. The group leave the island as it is being bombed, and are shot down by a Makuta. They land on Mango-Nui. Mango-Nui Saga After crash-landing on Mango-Nui (Lewajohnson's island), an odd robot group kidnapped Peter and Gavla. Under the mountains of Mango-Nui Gavla finds out that the robots are Gunnar bots. The Army of Darkness's first real army. They were led by the three Gavla clones and Bizzaro Gavla. The clones tell Gavla about his and there past. How there Island was destroyed. How Gunnar made the clones. The clones planed to drain Gavla's powers to bring Gunnar back to life. Gavla is saved by a Ga-matoran named Sprite. But she and him a trapped. Gavla is hooked up to a portal that will drain his powers and place them in Gunnar's mask. Makuta Makron and Makuta Zahrok brake in and attack. Gavla's friends attack as well. But it is too late. Bizzaro Gavla joins the powers in the mask and Gunnar returned to life, in a Malice Borg/ Elite Toa body. Tohu and the BZ-Guard land on the island and the gun bots attack. Tohu shares a small bit of his power to bring Gavla back. The Gavla turns Bohrok lord and Hukster into super matoran. They Fight Gunnar until Gavla is thrown into another room. The ground explodes under Gunnar's feet and he is shot through the ground of the island. Gavla and LewaJohonson blast Gunnar with power and Gunnar turns into a Mangosteen tree. Gavla and company board BZ-ships and fly home. But are shot down by someone on Sy-Nui. The ship crashes there. Now Gavla will know the truth of Sy-Nui's downfall... Return to Sy-Nui After a crash landing on the island of Sy-Nui, Gavla is lost from the group. Meanwhile Vamp wonders off and finds the Strogg. They take him away to their factory. That night, Vamp is hooked up to a wall in the Strogg tower. Makuta Makron, leader of the Strogg tells that the Matoran Dicer, is broke. So Makron decides to turn Vamp into a Strogg by using the Strogg gem. Meanwhile, Bohrok Lord is standing in the ruins of a hut, saying how there wallpaper is the same as his. Strogg come from nowhere, and Bohrok Lord thinks they are selling cookies. He kills them with his Bohrok power. The next day, Makron is forcing a young Ga-Matoran to tell him where the Makuta gem is. She will not tell him, so he tries to strogg her. It fails, and she turns into a new matoran. She explains that she is a Makuta Hunter. After a short fight with some Strogg Chane, the Makuta hunter, knocks Makuta Zahrok out of the window. He falls onto a group and dies. As he is to lazy to shape shift, he did not live. After many fights, The BZGuards decide to attack Sy-Nui and end the Strogg. Makuta Makron decides to do an Ultimate Shape shift, and attack the Bz-Ships. Using his powers he downed two ships before landing on top of Tohu's ship...Makron shape shifts yet again, and downs the ship. Under the water of the Sy lakes, Makron shows Tohu his mind. After the mind killing of what is Makron's mind, three BZ-G commanders arrive to the matoran group. These three want Peter to unlock the Makuta gem. While going to the Makuta temple the BZ-G army is attacked by thousands of Strogg. In a last attempt, Commander One sets off the nuke in his armor. Now Commander Zero and Two want the truth from Peter. After some time Zero and Two learn that Peter is really smart. He played stupid to trick the strogg into not knowing about the Makuta Gem. Before they can remove the gem Simmons AKA Two, is dragged under a door by a strogg. At this time, Shadow Gali kills her shadow Toa brothers. Now only Shadow Gali and Shadow Tahu remain. After a small fight with Nuparurocks, Shadow Tahu is killed by a strogg tank. Outside the strogg tower, BZGuard ships and Strogg fliers fight each other. While Gavla and future Gavla try to sneak into the strogg tower... After many fights, The Strogg gem is with Shadow Gali. She uses it to make a whole new race of strogg. Peter is then Strogged. As a strogg he now fights for his life to get out of the tower. Shadow Gali is about to kill Commander Zack when out of the blue, a BZ-Plane flies out and... BOOM! Dot.Dude is taken out of the tower threw his mind. He meets a Great Being who tells him the Strogg past and the future if Shadow Gali and Makron are not stopped. When he returns the BZ-Plane who is really Makron crashes into the tower destroying the top. Shadow Gali attacks Chane, Dot, Shila, and Zack out of rage. Then the Eraser robot appears and sets down the erase bomb. It blows erasing half the tower, Branden shoves Chane off the tower ledge to safety only to have himself fall off to the ground...After learning of Branden being still alive, Commander Zack is sent word that he and his BZ-Guards were to return to the Comic Land. But he wanted to save Sy-Nui so he took his troops to fight the strogg. In the underground base of the BZGuard's Commander Tolkan thought up his plan to make Zack pay. After many fights to get to the Strogg core, Peter enters the core for a final fight against Shadow Gali. After many fights Peter finally is able to log a single gun shot into Shadow Gali's head killing her. Her body fades out to show a clone is already awake. Though her real body gone Shadow Gali's mind still is the core. After a small fight with the clone the core claims the clone's body and transforms it into a new body for Shadow Gali. After a short shock of seeing his foe rise with life again Peter runs to Shadow Gali only to be stopped by a small army of Stroggs. With fast moves and fast thinking Peter was able to beat the Stroggs. And with one last breath he gave his life and inserted the Makuta gem into the strogg core. With the core overheating the strogg armies slowly died. Peace was at last returned to the war struck island of Sy-Nui. Trials of Gavla and Sprite This saga starts with Lorak the Ta/Onu matoran arriving on the now free island of Sy-Nui. He is looking for Sprite so he can take her home. But Sprite needs to talk to Gavla first. While talking though the ledge brakes and Gavla, Lorak, and sprite fall into the soda Sea. With Ukcaz jumping in to save Gavla. In the Sy-Nui mines the glasses body of Shadow has just awaken. After a very long scean of fighting the odd matoran in the caves Shadow comes to the hut/tent of the Former Shadow of Lazyness general Toxin and his daughter Poison. After Shadow throws Poison out the window into the water Shadow tells Toxin his past and how Toxin owes him a dept. Then out of the blue a unknown Makuta destroys a wall and invades the small building. He says his name is Makuta Trilax. And he always is with a female matoran. She acts as his voice to tell Toxin that Teridax sent Trilax to find Makuta Makron who lived after the events of Karda-Nui. To show his power Trilax pulls one of Toxin's guards to him and snaps his neck saying how he loves the sound of snapped necks. Meanwhile Gavla brings the now forgetful Poison to the small camp he made with Sprite, Ukcaz and Lorak. Lorak now angry pulls a gun on Gavla but Ukcaz picks him up and throws him outside the panel. Then Ukcaz thinks that Gavla is cheating on her with Poison grows mad and stomps off. Gavla runs over to see if Ukcaz is alright but Makuta Trilax has reverted her good loving heart..back to a black lump of meanness. Ukcaz grabs Gavla, mashes him into a wall then in the last moment throws him over water and blasts him in half. As Gavla now slowly dies the evil makuta in him awakes. Makuta Gavla awakes and pulls Lorak, Sprite, and Ukcaz into him. After they are in his brain the true being behind it all reveals himself. Gunnar...the being of evil and brother of Gavla has taking over Gavla's brain and the Makuta in Gavla. Useing his new body he starts attacking Makuta Trilax, Cala (who somehow ended in the caves) and Makuta Makron now returned. Gunnar awakes the evil side of Gavla who then slowly kills Ukcaz's heart. Lorak, who is now slowly going insane from the air in the caves pulls his gun out and shoots Gunnar's arm. Thus making it so Gunnar can not control Gavla's right arm. Because of what happened when Lorak shot Gunnar's arm he decides to make one last shot..Evil Gavla prepares his final blow on Ukcaz when..BOOM! His body lights up and cracks! Lorak shot Gunnar in the heart thus disconnecting him from Gavla. With Gunnar no longer in him Gavla reverts to his matoran self. But is asleep. Sprite decides to try one thing and kisses Gavla thus awakening him. Trilax curses himself that Makron got away and before he knows it Terridax turns him into a cherry flavored Makuta Candy. Before the saga ends we see Lorak standing above Gavla, pistol at his head..when..BANG! A shot! Gavla and Ukcaz's eyes go into shock..Lorak stands happy..did he shoot Gavla? No! He falls and there...Sprite with a gun is behind Lorak... she gave the final shot. With Lorak dead Sprite helps Gavla up and before they prepare to leave a large shock hits them. STROGG. A strogg teleporter sat in the middle of the cave. Sizzling with dark matter energy. Strogg popping out every moment. In a few short moments Gavla runs up slicing the strogg guards. With his body weak and Makuta energy dripping out Gavla raises his arms sending every bit of energy into the strogg teleporter destroying it. The friends of Gavla and Sprite leave Sy-Nui as it sinks into the soda sea...gone forever. Final Wars The Final Wars saga of Gavla's Comics, is as the name says, the final saga of this plot line. It will place, Strogg, Gunnar, Army of Darkness, and BZ-Guards in one saga, in the end, all die. The saga started off with Gunnar, still in ghost body, invaded VakamaTK's comics, and took over VTk. And then stole Grav's mask. Not shown till later, Gunnar had the whole VTK comics cast brought up to The army of Darkness's base. Space Tower av-56. The Nega-Guards, a sub group of the BZ-Guards placed on Meta-Nui long ago are very much alive. As there base is under Meta-city they have the way of useing Meta-Tower's systems for there own need. Lead by Commander Tolkan, a crazy matoran who lived threw the rise of the strogg wars, has brought in secret a female matoran who has a Great spirit power level. This matoran is Tolkans helper in many ways. But the best thing she did was to help him take Meta-Nui's leader. Without killing him Tolkan took over Meta-Nui and tricked the guards into leaving. After Teratu sounded the alarm, the Meta-Guards joined up too re-take the Meta-Tower. As the Nega and Meta guard are few in numbers, they will not last long with what is coming to Meta-Nui. STROGG. Up in space in the Army of Darkness's base ship, Gavla now is Silver shadow king body, blasted into the ship reeking death to all Gold Rahkshi he met. He made his way to the control room. There he and Gunnar had there "final fight" which ended with Gunnar being blasted out of the ship and crashing into the Meta-Dark matter core. After VTK took his body back. Now Gavla is stuck on a ship being sucked into a dark matter portal. In a fast rush, VakamaTk's comic characters ran to the final AOD escape pod, which in turn, blew the main hanger up. The explosion thus destroyed the AOD base and the portal sucked the bits in as Gunnar and Gavla fell to the planet. Gunnar, who VTk had somehow managed to break free of his mind control was sent out of VTK's body and crashed into the Meta-Core. With the AOD base and solders out of the picture, StormLasher calls on his Silvahks to make a final attack, only to be beaten by a shot to his face. As Gunnar sits in the core, Commander Tolkan tries to make his escape, but to no prevail as his brother, Commander Zack stabs him into a Nega-Guard mini core. Thus, setting it off into space and blowing it, Tolkan, and the Strogg flagship in half. With the Strogg dead, and the AOD destroyed, the Nega-Guard give up. Without the leaders, they let the BZG's take them away. Gavla, still in Silver Shadow King mode, runs down the last hall of the Nega-Base, Commander Zack besides him, three BZG's behind them, they head to shut the Dark matter core down. But only to find Gunnar, now in his old body, twisted and insane with the Dark core's powers. Gavla and Gunnar fight to the death one last time, with Gavla's arm being damaged greatly, but with all the power, Gunnar is killed and crashes back into the core, his body fading away in the dark powers. Gavla, who is ready to die to save the island, puts his hand on the Core. But he is stopped. Sprite, the lost Queen of Sy-Nui takes Gavla's powers, and with one push, she takes in all the core's power and dies in Gavla's arms. The Shadow core is dead. The island of Meta-Nui is at peace. But Gavla, now heartbroken, walks off to find a new studio. And a way to fix his sadness. Controversy Over the time line of one simple year of Gavla's Comics' life, a few issues have been brought up. Dark709 had PMed Gavla about his one character called Sprite, saying Gavla took the character from a close old friend of Dark709. This was proven wrong. How is simple, Gavla based Sprite off a drawing he had. He showed the drawing to Dark and that ended that little issue. A few months before that though, during 2.0's life time, The BZP member "Khols" had PMed Dark asking if he could make a poll of whose comics were better, His or Gavla's. Dark709 replied with words saying that the ONLY reason Gavla's Comics are popular is because Gavla posts a lot and some other things he would like to keep private. In turn, this upset Gavla and sent him into a type of deep depression. Gavla does not see Dark709 as his idol, he sees him as a very good comic maker. But still, someone with his skills and fanbase saying what he said made Gavla upset. He left BZPower for ten straight hours, thinking over what to do. He was gonna first switch to RZ, then he was gonna close the comics. It was not until Dark posted a very long apology did Gavla change his mind, saying it was pointless to close because of a PM. After that, Dark and Gavla became friends in a way, talking in PMs about things. And now Dark seems to visit Gavla's comics rather often. See also *''The Past, a fan-made addition to Gavla's Comics by '''Vican - Shadow Master' *Legends of the Shadow Lords, a story by Gavla telling of his great great grandfather, Gavlax. External links *The Topic *Gavla's Brickshelf *Gavla's Majhost Category:Comics Category:Comic Sagas